Often an individual desires a light source focused to illuminate an area while performing a task. Flashlights can face competing issues of using a large power source to provide a relatively long usage time before having to replace the power source or having a compact housing with a smaller power source and corresponding shorter usage time. Moreover, when an individual is using a tool, such as a knife, it can be difficult to work with one hand while holding a flashlight in the other to provide light on the working area.